


The day Dojima realized his nephew was really weird

by Katseester



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima discovers another facet of Souji's personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Dojima realized his nephew was really weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly drabble.
> 
> EDIT: GODDAMN HOMOPHONES I GIVE UP WITH THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE

To say Dojima was having a weird day would be a bit of an understatement. A really big bit of an understatement.

It started as most days normally did - a blaring alarm clock and a headache the size of Inaba itself. He really should have skipped on the beer, but damn if Adachi didn't make him want to drink himself stupid.

He stumbled downstairs and was greeted by a view of Souji seated at the kitchen table, sipping from a cup of coffee and wearing the most hideous shirt Dojima had ever seen. It was yellow, had a diving v-neck that must have gone at least to the bottom of his ribcage, was lined with orange and, to top it all off, it had a bunch of ducks on it.

Dojima didn't ask.

Instead, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite Souji, unfolding yesterday's newspaper in front of him so as to block the horrible shirt from his view.

"'Morning," Souji said cheerfully from somewhere behind the national news section. Dojima grunted morning in reply.

"I might be late getting home," he said as he was leaving the house, a bit more awake and definitely more disgruntled by the ducks staring at him from Souji's torso. "Make sure Nanako is in bed at a decent hour."

"Of course," was Souji's reply, but Dojima was pretty sure she'd beg him to stay up talking again. Not bothering to worry about it too much, though, he slid the door shut and made his way to the car.

A bunch of cats were sitting on his car port.

Dojima allowed himself a few stunned moments to just stand and stare at them. Obviously strays, but well-kempt and quite content to laze about on his property.

Shaking his head and grumbling, he tried to ignore them and went to work.

Adachi was an idiot, as usual. He was late home as he predicted. The cats were still there, maybe shifted over a few feet but generally in the same positions and not giving a rat's ass that they were occupying his property.

Stepping inside, he called out a greeting that trailed off as he set his eyes upon a large bag of cat food slumped a few feet away from the door.

He really wasn't surprised.

He did wonder, however, how Souji managed to have so many friends, if the cat sweater he found in the laundry a few weeks ago was any indication.

Shaking his head once more, he made his way to the living room, pausing to grab a beer from the fridge.

Souji was watching a rerun of Phoenix Featherman, ugly duck shirt and all.

Dojima put the unopened beer back in the fridge and just went to bed.


End file.
